yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 026
"Premonition of a Fierce Fight...!!" is the twenty-sixth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. This chapter was first printed on September 21, 2011 in the 11/2011 issue of the V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in volume 4 of the tankōbon. D1GP semi-finalists heads to the place of the second stage, Rex Goodwin tells Yusei about the Duel Dragons and the Skeleton Knight.]] Summary The participants of the D1GP are in a cruise in direction to Satellite, where the second stage of the tournament will occur. Leo and Crow quickly get into a fight (watched by Andre and Jean, while Luna tries to enjoy her food. Outside, Yusei is seeing Satellite from outside, when Goodwin appears. Goodwin says that besides deciding the Turbo Duel Emperor, the tournament has another purpose. He explains that the Skeleton Knight wants to turn the world into a terrifying universe ruled by hearts of hatred by using Dark Cards, and that the another purpose of the D1GP was to find Turbo Duelists who are able to counter the power of darkness in order to stop him. Yusei asks if he sent Leo and Luna to find ones suitable of wielding a Duel Dragon, and he confirms, adding that the Duel Dragons have the power to save the world. Yusei replies saying that cards with such a dark miasma cannot have power to save the world, and Goodwin smiles in response, saying Yusei is indeed the Duelist he had been looking for if he can recognize this fact. Rex then explains that since ancient times, the Turbo Duel has been a ritual designed to fight and seal the darkness, and that the Duel Dragons were specifically designed for such rituals. He says they are cards which sealed the dragonic power of the priests who controlled them, and adds that controlling or being controlled by that power depends on the strength of the Duelist's mentality. Either way, it's better than letting the Skeleton Knight control the power. Yusei says that to save Sect, he'll make the Duel Dragon to kneel before him, the shadow of a new Duel Dragon appearing behind him. Finally at Satellite, the twelve finalists line up - Yusei, Crow, Trudge, Jean, Andre, Kalin, Ramon Kagura, Tiger Eyes, Adolf Mueller, Admire Derby, Commander Koda, and finally, Leo and Luna. Standing on top of the Duel Gate, Lazar begins explaining the rules of the second stage: every participant will compete to collect a total of 12 Star Tickets. The Tickets will be placed in the 12 Duel Zodiacs, all having different Levels, from 1 to 12, including one which can by any Level. The participants are free to choose their opponent and route. It doesn't matter the amount of Levels overcome 12, however, if it is lower than 12, the Duel Gate, the start and finish line, won't open. By getting to the Duel Gate and entering, a participant enters the final stage. Crow struggles to figure out the number of people that can pass through the gate, until Jean points out that there will be a minimum of six, with Trudge clarifying that at best, half of them will be disqualified. The 12 participants spread in different directions. Yusei heads to the 4th Duel Zodiac, since Goodwin told him he left a Duel Dragon there, and added he believed Yusei could tame it. Arriving there, Yusei can see the Level 4 Star Ticket, and finds Crow waiting for him. The Duel between Yusei and Crow begins. Featured cards The following cards appear in this chapter. Cards in italic debuted here.